Destiny
by RedScorpion
Summary: It's sorta a love triangle between Fuujin, Quistis, and Seifer. Seifer falls for Quistis, and Fuujin reveals her past feelings for him, Quistis is uncertain. Seifer is possessed by a new....sorceress? PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

DESTINY   
  
Disclaimer: I am SQUARESOFT!!!!!!!!! Okay, really I'm a 13 yr old fanfic writer. The only thing I own is this computer.  
  
Chapter 1 of Destiny: Saved  
  
The girl dressed completely in blue crumpled to the ground. She was on her way to Balamb, when a T-Rexuar attacked. Completely unequipped of magic and GF, she tried to run. Well, the T-Rexuar didn't want his next meal to get away, so he swung his massive tail at her legs. The blow crippled, maybe broke, her legs, and secured the fact that she couldn't escape. The silver-haired girl raised her weapon one last time, preparing to attack with Sai, which she knew would have little affect on the tough hide of a T-Rexuar. As she predicted, the T-Rexuar seemed unaffected by her attack. Then she knew she would die out here, now, with no one to know what had happened to her, Seifer would never know just what he was to her.  
Just as the T-Rexuar prepared for the fatal strike, the girl heard the unmistakable crack of whip. The whip seared the side of the dinosaur, leaving a gaping wound. The T-Rexuar roared in pain as it turned to face its attacker, who left a matching slash on the other side. Well this T-Rexuar had had enough. It turned and ran off, leaving behind trails of blood.   
"THANKS." The girl called out to her unseen savior.  
"Fuujin?"  
"QUISTIS?"   
"Are you okay?" The blonde SeeD rushed to Fuujin's side. Fuujin tried to stand, but her broken legs could not support her. Quistis closed her eyes and summoned a Curaga spell.  
"HERE?" Fuujin asked her as she got up.  
"I am heading for Balamb."  
"ALSO."  
"Why, is Seifer and Raijin there?"  
"AFFIRMATIVE." She replied. "YOU?"  
"I have to catch the train to Timber." Quistis told her. "The people of Timber say they saw a huge beast rampaging through the forests, I'm going to investigate."  
"ALONE?"  
"No, Zell and Selphie are already there; they can't seem to find it."  
"GF?" She is definitely smarter than the other member of Seifer's Posse, Quistis thought.  
"That's what Cid is hoping."  
"GARDEN?"  
"By the Fire Cavern." Quistis and Fuujin were almost to Balamb when Raijin came running up to them.  
"Seifer…(wheeze)…gone nuts…(Pant)…Psycho, ya know?  
"CONTINUE." Fuujin ordered, concern growing on her pale face.  
"We were fishing, ya know, and then he got like a reddish tint and went on a train to Deling, shooting everyone who got in his way. He said he had to get to Winhill." Without a word, Fuujin started sprinting toward the small town. Quistis tightened her grip on her Save-the-Queen and followed her.  
When they arrived, the bodies had been cleared, but stains of blood on the pavement and grass indicated that a one-sided battle had risen. They realized that the next train to Deling would not be for 3 hours at least.   
"We'll have to take a train to Dollet, then transfer to a train that goes to Deling. That way, we won't have to wait for the next train to Deling." Fuujin nodded in agreement.   
"Raijin, I need you to catch a train to Timber, tell Selphie and Zell what happened and that I can't help them. Then, assist them in anyway you can." Quistis instructed.  
"What about Fuujin, ya know?"  
"I need Fuujin to go with me. I will need someone Seifer trusts in case we'll have to lure him out of something."  
"Seifer trusts me, ya know?"  
"No offense Raij, but you might make the situation…."  
"WORSE." Finished Fuujin.  
"Besides, Raijin, I need you to go to Timber and help Selphie and Zell." Raijin nodded and boarded the train with Fuujin and Quistis.  
They rode the train for like an hour, then Fuujin and Quistis got off at Dollet and Raijin continued to Timber. In silence, they two ladies boarded a train for Deling.  
"I hope Seifer's okay." Fuujin said in a soft voice. Quistis knew Fuujin could talk normally; even so, this startled her.  
"Yeah. I wonder what happened." Fuujin sat on a seat, Quistis sat next to her. Fuujin hung her head low, her short, silver hair covering her face. Quistis could tell she was really worried. Quistis wondered if Fuujin had more feelings for Seifer than she wanted to admit.  
"Fuujin?" Fuujin looked up. "Do you…love Seifer?" Fuujin looked shocked and blushed. Was it that obvious? She wondered.  
"Yes." She mumbled. "Is it that obvious?"  
"No," Quistis replied, "I just know what it looks like." Fuujin looked at her quizzically, than understood. Seifer often ranted on about how Quistis could fall in love with Squall, and how could Squall have chosen Rinoa over her. Seifer often said if he could chose between Quistis and Rinoa, it would be Quistis. He said the reason he went for 'Noa was because he didn't think Quistis would fall for him.  
"Rinoa's been a pain for both of us then." It wasn't a question.  
"Even though Rinoa's gone, I haven't told him." She whispered sadly.  
"Why?"  
"I'd never get the guts; what if he turned me down?" Quistis' heart went out for her. Fuujin was so much like herself.  
"I guess we're not so different then." Quistis offered.  
"Friends?" Fuujin asked.  
"Friends." Quistis confirmed. "Do you have any idea what happened to Seifer?"  
"Ever since Ultimecia, Seifer, Raijin, and I have been staying out of trouble. We went places like FH and Timber, just to visit. But, at the bar in Winhill, there was this girl, she and Seifer got into a fight and her eyes glowed red and she had the outline of black wings." This news astonished Quistis. Another Sorceress? "Seifer thinks she's a sorceress."  
"What did they fight about?"  
"I don't know." Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop as it reached its destination.  
"That's our stop." Fuujin said as the girls got up.  
Once in Winhill, Fuujin and Quistis started their search for Seifer. They first they checked the bar, no Seifer. The people here were in mayhem; apparently Seifer slashed or shot whoever stepped in his way.  
"RAGE." Fuujin shouted, her old self again, when none of the people would answer their questions. Finally, one villager said he saw Seifer enter "that house over there", and pointed to a white house across the street.  
Quistis and Fuujin crossed the street, fearing the worst.  
  
*A/N So how'd you like it? I think that Fuujin secretly has feelings for Seifer. Ohhhh, is Seifer possessed? Or did he do that on his own? Is this new person a Sorceress? Will Seifer fall for Fuujin? Plz review, if you don't review, I won't continue……* 


	2. Maveryn

Disclaimer: *sigh* FF8 belongs to Squaresoft, except Maveryn, she's mine! HA! It's okay Square, don't get jealous.  
  
Chapter 2 of Destiny: Maveryn  
Seifer was gaily fishing with Raijin in Balamb. Ever since Ultimecia's hold on him had diminished, he tried to stay out of trouble. It was a boring life, he admitted, but it would keep him out of Garden's way. He got the impression that one slipup and Squall would have his head. He realized he had caused a lot of extra trouble, but he was possessed. When Rinoa was possessed, she had tried to release Adel, but the group had welcomed her back with open arms. Seifer figured even if had killed the sorceress himself he would receive little more then a pat on the back. Dammit, all this was starting to make him angry.   
Now that time had past, Seifer actually had to thank Squall for taking Rinoa away. Rinoa was cute at first, but now she's annoying. She always needs something, and can't take care of herself. The only time he enjoyed her presence was at night…….  
Without warning, Seifer felt his mind slip away. He could still see out of his eyes, hear out of his ears, and feel whatever he touched, but he no longer had control of his actions. He saw his hand reach for Hyperion. He screamed at his mind to stop, but it couldn't comply. He knew this kind of power; it was a sorceress' possession again. Rinoa? No it couldn't be. Rinoa couldn't possess a fly, let alone a person. Edea? No, Edea promised never to possess anybody. Could Ultimecia be back? Not back. Seifer thought of something, sorceresses live for a long time; so how old was Ultimecia when the SeeDs killed her? She could have been 200,000 years old! If so, Ultimecia could be alive now! Younger but alive still. As much as he hated to admit it, this thought scared him.  
Seifer saw/felt himself get up, and go to the train. He had to get to Winhill.  
"Seifer what's going on, ya know?" Furiously, Seifer swung his Gunblade at Raijin's throat.  
"STAY! I must go to Winhill." Seifer turned on his heel and boarded the train to Deling. Too bad there's not a train that goes straight to Winhill, he thought bitterly. I'll have to get a car in Deling and drive the rest of the way to Winhill.  
He had a bit of a difficulty getting the engineers to obey, but once they got a glance at Hyperion….. Another problem was getting a car. He wasn't about to waste gil on something he could have for free. So he told the dealers he was a SeeD on an important mission with no money. He also hinted that he had the right to kill anyone who stepped in his way. The dealers agreed. All this time the real Seifer inside was watching, helpless. He was just thankful that only three died in Balamb. Garden would surely have his head for this. Squall would see to it.  
Finally Seifer entered a small house in Winhill. Once inside, the sorceress' hold was released, making him feel drained of all energy. Soon, he found himself staring into a white face. The person had blood red lipstick on and flowing black hair that reached to her ankles. He knew her at once, she was the sorceress that he'd met in the bar 2 months ago here, in Winhill.  
"Good day, Seifer Almasy. I am Maveryn, a sorceress as you've probably figured out." She said in a gentle, soothing voice.  
"What do you want?" He snarled back.  
"Tsk, tsk, do we have a temper today?" Her voice was so soothing that it made Seifer sick.  
"Anyway," she continued. "I've heard what a fine knight you've made for Ultimecia, and I thought I'd try you out."  
"Are you Ultimecia?" He growled.  
"Ohhhh, clever. Yes and no. I am Ultimecia's spirit, but I know I will inhibit one more body. The next body will be the one your friends fight in the future." She smiled innocently and changed the subject.   
"You and I both know Ultimecia did not possess you. Maybe at first, but after awhile you did things of your own will." This was true. Seifer didn't know why he had followed Ultimecia.  
"Soon, you will vow to be Ultimecia's knight. She will grant you to live for as long as she. You were there when your friends fought Ultimecia, but it wasn't the past or present you, it was the future you."  
"You're wrong." Seifer shouted back. "I will never become Ultimecia's knight of my free will."  
"I am a sorceress and cannot lie. You will. Don't worry, you'll understand later." She smiled. "Now, a couple friends are on they're way to look for you." A mixture of relief and fear stained his face. If it was SeeDs he had to worry, but if it was his posse, they could get killed. SeeD could rescue him, but would surely put him to death.  
"Who?" He finally asked.  
"Two girls. One dressed in blue, with silver hair, and an eye patch over her left eye, and the other is blonde, dressed in coral, carrying a whip." Fuujin and….Quistis?  
"Ohhh, it will be fun to watch you kill them." Maveryn said and Seifer felt his mind starting to slip away again.  
  
*A/N What's gonna happen? Will Seifer kill Fuujin and Quistis? Who is the next body Ultimecia/Maveryn will switch to? Can Seifer prevent himself from vowing to be Ultimecia's knight? Tune in next time for the next chapter of DESSSSTINYYY! P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger. If I don't leave Cliffies, then how would I get people to read the next chapter? And PLZ R&R if you want me to continue……* 


End file.
